


九号台风

by Zxy



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	九号台风

昨天熬夜打游戏睡得太晚，张颜齐醒来的时候时间已经快到中午，他套上T恤洗漱一番，才晃悠着出门挪到隔壁房间前敲了敲门。

张颜齐在心里默数了十秒，里面还是没有开门的意思。果然，张颜齐回过头，隔着青旅二楼铁灰色的栏杆对上了楼下那双冷淡淡的吊梢眼。

“南南今天起的挺早啊”，张颜齐不再敲门，一边往楼下溜达一边满不在意的开口。

周震南不偏不倚的坐在一整片落地玻璃窗前，从张颜齐的角度看过去，周震南的身影夹裹在水雾朦胧的光晕中落在他眼里，曲折湿润的玻璃窗外有满天云层在周震南的头顶铺开，细碎的雨声伴着周震南尾音上挑的声调。

“张颜齐，我好想出去玩哦”

雨快停吧，张颜齐想。

张颜齐入住的时候这座城市还是晴天。

客栈的老板是个很酷的妹子，穿着淡色的棉布长裙却要配马丁靴，清汤挂面的乌黑长发，淡着眉毛素面朝天，红色口红却涂的鲜艳。

当然因为被年龄限制暂时成不了妇女之友的小张同志还分不清是什么色号。张颜齐背着一个鼓鼓囊囊的双肩包，贴着粉红色宝可梦贴纸的耳机挂在脖子上，脚边还立着他最近宝贝不离身的黑色滑板。张颜齐翻出手机里的预约信息，和身份证一起推到老板面前。

可美女老板没接，只从桌子后面淡淡的看了张颜齐一眼，又收回视线漫不经心的移到门外。

“要么长住，要么只住一天”

张颜齐愣了，心想怎么着，自己这是碰到黑店了？现在黑店这么嚣张的吗？

“因为台风就要来了”

哦，原来是这样。

但是他无所谓的，张颜齐耸耸肩。

遇上周震南大概可以称为是一场艳遇。

周震南入住那天还没有下雨，可暗沉的天空和阴冷的细风都在为这场摇摇欲坠的台风做着预告。

那天没有阳光，可这位酷酷的小朋友还是带着一幅几乎遮住整张小脸的超大墨镜。耳后乌黑的发尾翘向两边，皮肤瓷白，嘴唇樱红，张颜齐抱着游戏机看过去，奇怪，那人明明只隔着厚厚的玻璃门瞥了自己一眼，像只一触即离的亲吻小鱼，游离的水波本该就此恢复平静，可引起的涟漪却偏偏要争先恐后的往他心里荡。

周震南的手腕上带着一束茉莉花环，素白色的小花晃荡在空荡荡的铜锈色衬衫袖口里，张颜齐知道，那属于隔壁卖花的老奶奶。

既然是艳遇，总是少不了心照不宣。但张颜齐也没想到他故作试探挑拨的孩子第一天晚上就会找上门来。

周震南比他想的还要大胆，身上带着那股天生就要惹人宠爱的娇气，深夜空旷的长廊把敲门声都变得耐人寻味，周震南踩着酒店的一次性拖鞋，赤裸的莹白脚踝从深绿色的条纹裤腿里若隐若现。张颜齐开门的时候带起一阵风，吹的周震南阔腿裤的布料全部贴上皮肤肌肉，纤细的轮廓让人一览无余。

“张颜齐”，那孩子站在门口没什么表情的开口，明明是第一次喊出这个名字，却偏偏用了这种酥麻勾人的语气，“我肚子饿了”

张颜齐赶紧胡乱的点点头，侧身让周震南进来。

下雨了，张颜齐突然发现，因为他关上门的时候，好像闻到了空气里水汽的味道。

张颜齐把泡好的桶面放到地毯上，自己盘腿席地而坐，举起两只手里的东西。

“加卤蛋还是加香肠？”

周震南正窝在这房间里唯一的长椅上玩手机，头也不抬的回答说要卤蛋，直到泡面弄好被端到自己面前才放下手机。

张颜齐就坐在原地撑着下巴细细的打量他，视线从细软的发梢一路向下，路过尖润的下巴和青白的小臂，最后落在那双荡在空气里盈盈一握的莹白脚踝上。

抓上去的时候完全是下意识，张颜齐自己都没想到自己会这么像个登徒子。好在周震南也没什么太大的反应，只叼着半颗卤蛋歪头看了看，然后用了力挣脱他，下一秒就毫不犹豫的直接踩上张颜齐的肩膀，曲起脚尖勾了勾，最后在张颜齐呆愣僵直的一动不动中得意的低下头，继续吃那碗蹭来的面。

连续不断的暴雨把两个人都困在了这里，他们无处可去，某些方面倒也算是顺了彼此的心意，被宠爱的小孩就在这意味深长的相处中越发的肆无忌惮起来。

比如抱着电脑看电影时要有人陪他窝在同一个沙发里，又比如心情好时会要求张颜齐教他玩滑板，心情不好就会抢了张颜齐的游戏机躲回自己的房间里去，第二天一早再溜到楼下叮叮当当的敲钢琴，直到把张颜齐彻底吵醒为止。

张颜齐叼着牙刷无奈的从房间里出来，周震南便扔了钢琴踩上滑板在一楼空地慢悠悠的转。

好在这样无所事事的日子也没有持续太久，周震南窝在一楼的沙发角，撑着下巴听隔壁花店那个喜欢吹双簧管的老爷爷磕磕绊绊的从“大海就是我故乡”吹到“我和你缠缠绵绵翩翩飞”，手机里的天气预报终于回报性的出现了一个小时的晴天。

连绵的阴雨喘气一样的暂停，周震南急不可耐的拉着张颜齐出门，沥青的马路变成一整片汪洋，被风雨折断的枝叶狼狈的飘在水面上。

张颜齐呼噜呼噜连吞带咽的消灭掉一整碗冰粉，又小心翼翼的跳过水坑跑去买饮料。

回来时周震南还在一小口一小口斯文的吃那碗凉滋滋的冰粉，透明的糖渍黏在他的嘴唇上，张颜齐端着两杯摇摇茶，耐心的等他吃完最后一块才递给他。

周震南接过猛吸两口，几下就把杯子喝空，还挂着水珠的塑料杯被他拿在手里转几下，嗖的一声用投篮的姿势扔进不远处的垃圾桶里。

“我厉害吧”，周震南挑着眉毛挑衅的看他。

“厉害厉害，你真棒”

他们并肩往回走，瓢泼大雨就这样没有预兆的落了下来。

说好的一小时果然就只有一小时，张颜齐抓住周震南的手腕往回跑，心想天气预报竟然还有这么准的时候。

一个星期以前，超强台风“利奇马”沿海登陆，带着满天大雨席卷了这座不南不北的内陆小城。

周震南被他拽着跑了两步就窜到了自己前面，张颜齐愣了愣，随后才有颤抖的触感顺着掌心传递上来。雨水打湿了他的头发，滴进眼里模糊了视线，却不妨碍他看到周震南白衬衫下纤细支棱的蝴蝶骨，还有颤抖着像是在极力忍耐什么的泛红耳廓。

他们牵着手跌跌撞撞的跑回旅店，砰的一声甩上门，张颜齐把周震南压在墙上，所有烈雨暴风都被关在门外。

张颜齐打开卫生间的灯，暖黄色的光终于照亮周震南隐秘在昏暗房间内的脸，周震南拽着他的衣领撞上去，雨滴噼里啪啦的落上玻璃窗。

他们在纷杂的雨声中接吻。

透明的全玻璃浴室此时此刻用了用武之地，蒸腾的热气在仄小的空间内蔓延，蒸汽覆盖了每一面玻璃墙壁，本以为可以窥视香艳的地方此时此刻朦胧的什么也看不见。

“啊——”，难耐的呻吟声夹在水声中。

纤弱的身体突然被抱起来抵在玻璃上，白嫩的皮肤从雾气中磨蹭着清晰起来，张颜齐把周震南的腿挂在腰上，用了力反反复复的顶弄，自下而上的把怀里的人整个身体都研磨成泛红的粉色。

周震南含着他一边的耳垂小声呜咽，热水倾泻而下淋在他的手臂上，周震南半阖着眼胡乱的用手抓张颜齐的背，被侵犯的快感顺着脊背蔓延，绕在舌尖的声调都变的柔软又甜腻。

2019年8月12日，1909号台风即将被停止编号，周震南一口咬在张颜齐的喉结上，这一场台风中的艳遇，终于和身体一起迎来了跌宕的高潮。

【fin】


End file.
